


i'm servin' life for love

by taexiaoren



Series: lyrics from the heart ✨ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, vague mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexiaoren/pseuds/taexiaoren
Summary: Johnny really didn’t expect to find his soulmate, considering his occupation.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: lyrics from the heart ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	i'm servin' life for love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love is how these ideas came to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245695) by [sofarsoperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect). 



> Title from ["All to You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kF517NH9STU) by Russ and Kiana Leadé

Johnny really didn’t expect to find his soulmate, considering his occupation. And yet, he’s sitting in a slightly uncomfortable chair watching his soulmate (soulmate!) make a latte. The cafe he’s in is under his protection and the owner, Kun, is a good friend of his. 

He’s itching to walk up to the counter and find out what his other half’s name is. 

“John?” Ten asks, amused. His best friend knows exactly what his soulmate tattoo looks like. Johnny knows that Ten saw the matching tattoo on the barista. 

Johnny grunts in response. His eyes follow his soulmate as the barista caps the latte and calls out a name. His voice sounds like music to Johnny’s ears. 

“Are you gonna talk to him or just sit here and watch him like a creep?” 

His hand unconsciously comes up to trace the black ink behind his right ear. 

Ten rolls his eyes. Jaehyun, who accompanied them, glances from Johnny, Ten, the barista and back to Johnny.

“Kun!” Ten yells, and Johnny startles. The barista glances over and Johnny levels Ten with a glare. 

“What.” Kun deadpans from the kitchen doors. 

“Why is that always your first response whenever I call you?” Ten whines. Kun sighs and walks over to the table. 

“What do you want Tennie?” 

“John,” Ten emphasizes, “would like to know who that barista is.” 

Kun looks over at Johnny, who went back to watching the barista, and raises a brow. 

“That’s… Renjun.” Kun says slowly, watching Johnny’s face brighten up. 

Johnny dreamily sighs and speaks for the first time since discovering his soulmate: “A beautiful name for a beautiful face.”

Everyone present at the table scrunches their face. 

“Ew, John. Who says stuff like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello pls if anyone wants to take this au and run with it pls do it because i Clearly Can Not (this is my first time posting anything here and i really can't write to save my life if you want to flesh this out pls do i would die for you).
> 
> also if you see any mistakes pls let me know rip


End file.
